Those Nights
by BeltheRipper
Summary: Harry loses control of his bodily urges after accidentally walking in on the Weasley twins. Drarry, mention of Weasley twincest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this after my friend told me about a not-so-well written fanfiction she read in which Harry accidentally rapes Draco. She asked me how someone could accidentally rape another person, and I started writing this to explain how it was possible for that to happen. It diverged from my original path quite a bit, but it also turned out much better than I originally planned anyway, so I decided to publish it on here for the world to see.**

Harry Potter loved those perfect winter nights. The ones where the moon is full, the air is still, and the snow lightly floats down towards the ground. He would often spend those nights lying on the roof of the castle until his fingers and toes became numb. It was relaxing to take a break from the pressures of being The Boy Who Lived, from the tiring student status, and from the noisy social interaction he endured from day to day. _Not to mention that raging crush I somehow developed on the one person in this whole school that I will never, ever be able to requite my feelings to. Why did Draco and I have to end up as enemies? _Harry wondered to himself. He took a deep breath and blew it heavily from his mouth, making a small cloud of fog, before sitting up and rubbing the feeling back into his appendages. He grasped his Firebolt and in one smooth motion, stood up and straddled the broomstick. He stepped off the edge of the roof and let the broom gently float him towards the ground.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the Weasley twins were cuddled up together on the sofa in front of the fireplace to keep warm. They sat in silence, occasionally taking sips from the mugs in their hands, the cracking and snapping of the flames in the hearth providing the only sound to be heard.

"I'm still cold..." Fred looked over to George with pleading eyes, begging his twin to remedy the situation.

George sighed, and wordlessly left the room. Fred watched him, waiting patiently for his brother to provide for him. George came back into the room carrying a large down quilt; he threw it on top of Fred. Fred's mouth produced a startled cry that broke the silence as some of his hot cocoa spilt on the plush carpet under his feet.

George sat down next to Fred and pressed his lips against those of his angry twin before he could scold him further.

"Keep quiet; you'll wake the entire school."

George wrapped the quilt around their shoulders, making himself comfortable against the body of his twin. The two gingers locked eyes, needing only that to communicate their intents with the other.

Harry made his way through the dark halls of the school. He didn't have a light; Harry had long ago memorized the layout of the halls. He made his way, broom in hand, to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady greeted him, and swung aside as he spoke the password to enter the tower.

Heavy breathing, muffled moans and rustling fabric cause the boy's ears to prick involuntarily. A heavy blush crept up his entire face as he entered the common room. In the warm firelight, Harry caught glimpses of naked flesh writhing in ecstasy; the musky scent of sex filled his nostrils to the brim.

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Harry was unable to look away. At once, he noticed how his body had been reacting while his mind was in a panicked stupor about the situation he'd walked into. Horrified at finding himself turned on by such a lewd act, the Firebolt fell from his hand and he fled from the tower. He ran through blindly through the corridor, footsteps echoing in the darkness, without a destination in mind. Harry stopped to catch his breath when he could no longer run; he bent his frame and stood with his hands resting on his knees to catch his breath. When the boy had recovered, he pulled out his wand from inside his clock pocket and gently whispered "_lumos". _There was just enough light emanating from the tip for Harry to get his bearings. He had ended up just nearby the men's shower room in the dungeons of the school. At once, the memory of what he'd witnessed earlier came back to him. Harry's face grew hot once more, and there was a painful twinge in his groin as his thoughts travelled away from the twins and to the Draco Malfoy he desired so much. He looked at the entrance to the shower room and bit his lip. He stepped forward to push open the heavy door and silently cursed the hormones flooding his body for causing such a reaction.

Draco tilted his chin up to glance at the cloak gracing the wall of the Slytherin dormitory. He closed the book in his hands, making a mental note of the page he'd reached. 3:37 am, the clock read. Draco stood from the chair he'd been reading in and walked over to the tall dark wood dresser beside his bed. He swiftly removed the clothing he was wearing and replaced it with a white cotton bathrobe. Grabbing a clean pair of pyjama pants and his small basket of toiletries, Draco exited the Slytherin Dungeon and lightly padded his way down the dark corridor towards the nearest shower room.

When the blond boy opened the shower room door, he paused. The lights of the room were already on and he could hear the water from one of the showers falling freely to the tiled floor. Draco scowled; he intentionally took his showers at this late hour so he could have the entire shower room to himself. The blond boy sighed and continued into the room, determined to take his shower despite the intruder interrupting his nightly ritual.

When the shower stalls came into sight, Draco yet again stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened as they fell upon a sight he had never expected to see.  
Harry Potter occupied one of the middle stalls of the shower, the almost non-existent shower dividers hiding only his modesty from Draco's view. He was leaning against the wall, left hand pressed against the shower wall to support the weight of his slender frame. His head hung down, his dripping bangs had fallen in front of his eyes. Short puffs of breath escaped his slightly opened jaw as his right hand pumped back and forth. The water cascaded down the brunet's back and framed his somewhat feminine shape, showing Draco exactly where to look. Harry threw back his head his left hand curled into a fist. His right hand pumped with vigor around his hardened shaft and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Involuntarily, the hand carrying Draco's basket of toiletries loosened around the handle. The basket fell to the floor, the various contents clattered as they spilled across the floor. Harry gasped, and spun his head around to discover the source of the noise. He locked eyes with the flustered Draco, and a red blush hastily made its way to both of their faces. Draco broke the eye contact and clumsily fumbled around in an attempt to retrieve his belongings. Harry, forgetting his decency, rushed towards the fumbling blond. He wasn't sure what he should say, but he had a pressing urge to give Draco an explanation. It wouldn't be right if he just let Draco leave without saying anything, as awkward as it would be talking to him.  
Draco saw out his peripheral vision, the naked body of his brunet nemesis making its way at a quick walk towards him, his erect manhood waving around as it so pleased. Draco hastily stood and took a step back to flee.

"Wait!" Harry called out pleadingly. Draco took another step back, his face still donning a horrified expression.  
"Draco, I-," Harry reached out to grab Draco's arm to keep him from leaving. Too busy trying to come up with something to say, Harry didn't notice that he was about to step on a bar of soap that had fallen from Draco's basket. _It's just my luck that Draco would walk in on me masturbating to thoughts of him. How the hell am I going to fix this?_ Harry inwardly cursed his luck and the Weasley twins for being unable to control their urges in a place where someone might see.

"Potter–!" Draco cried out in surprise as the brunet boy slipped on the soap. His arm was violently pulled forward as Harry latched onto it in an attempt to keep himself from falling backwards. They tumbled to the hard tile floor, a mess of tangled, flailing limbs. Their eyes clamped shut on reflex as they flinched for impact.  
Harry's head hit hard against the solid floor, his eyes were clenched in pain, but he could feel a warm heaviness pressing down on his upper thighs. He slowly sat up and raised his hand to rub the sore spot on his cranium. He brought his eyes to open slowly, only to be greeted with the sight of Draco's impossibly flustered face. His pupils widened, and without him telling them to do so, Harry's eyes slowly made their way down the blond's compromised body. The bathrobe had slipped down and was hanging off one shoulder, while falling open underneath the belt just enough for Draco's somewhat aroused manhood to peek through. His thoughts had collected just enough for Harry to notice the position in which the two boys had landed. Draco legs were straddling his lap, their cocks were almost touching they were so close. The blond looked unbelievably erotic sitting so suggestively in his lap.

Draco's insides were screaming for him to get up off the boy underneath him and run away. Being in this position was not at all to Draco's liking, it was much too dangerous. But his body was growing hot, his manhood started to throb at the prospect of being given much needed attention.  
"I- uhh-" Harry started, but the words caught in his throat as he caught Draco's striking gray eyes.

The blond Slytherin had steeled himself. Though he wasn't particularly attracted to his goody-two shoes rival, this was not an opportunity he could pass up. It has been ages since he'd had any sort of intimate relations with anyone, but it was also the perfect chance to get Harry under his thumb. There was no way a loyal Gryffindor wouldn't feel eternally indebted to him for providing him with this sort of service. There was also the option of blackmail if things didn't go as planned, too.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco growled in a husky voice before leaning in his face. He stopped right before their lips would have made contact, teasing the brunet underneath him.

Harry hissed underneath his breath, he couldn't hold back any longer. He took Draco's waiting lips with his own, losing control. Their mouths melded together in a sloppy tango, tongues wrestling for dominance. He had never imagined a boy could taste so good. Their arms wrapped desperately around each other, touching, tasting, a wild craving for more.

Draco pulled himself away from Harry's lips, eliciting a licentious whine from the younger boy. Quickly, he replaced his lips with Harry's own fingers, not needing to tell the brunet what he was to do with them. Watching Harry ravage his own fingers was an unbelievable turn on, and Draco was having a hard time keeping himself under control. Draco shifted his hips, pressing his ever hardening shaft against that of Harry's. He began to casually stroke their members together with one hand, using the other to guide Harry's now soaking hand down to his rear. Harry's fingertips brushed Draco's entrance. He paused.

"Are you sure?" He asked the older blond.

"Hurry up before I change my mind, Potter." Draco pressed down into one of Harry's fingers, which smoothly slipped inside him. The brunet worked his digit inside Draco, scissoring and stretching the older boy, slipping a second, and then a third digit inside of him, he was beginning to take control of the situation away from the blond in his lap.

Draco bucked involuntarily into his own hand, which was now clenched tightly around their erect cocks and pumping with vigor, as Harry's fingertips found their target inside of him. Damn, he was supposed to be the one making Harry buck his hips. Draco, desperate to regain his power over the younger boy, removed his hand from their throbbing members, which were now fully coated in precum, and lifted his hips away from Harry's fingers. The momentary loss of pressure in front and behind left him feeling empty and neglected. Desperate for friction, Draco lowered his prepared entrance onto the tip of Harry's manhood. He slowly let it fill him, stretching him more than he even thought possible. He moaned as the hot member slid inside him.

Harry couldn't stand the slow grind against his eager cock. He wanted, needed more. Draco's moan had been his breaking point, and he thrust himself sharply all the way up into Draco. The boy on top of him hissed and clamped his teeth into Harry's shoulder to cope with the pain in his rear. Harry took Draco's face into his hands and brought their mouths together, kissing away the pain.

The Slytherin boy adjusted to the additional girth now inside of him and started to move. The air was filled with the sound of heavy panting and breathlessness as the two boys ground against each other urgently, drowning in pleasure they had never before known. Draco angled his hips in such a manner that allowed him to slam hard down onto the younger brunet's cock, striking his sensitive prostate every time. Harry's hands, meanwhile, were expertly massaging Draco's dripping manhood.

They could both feel the pressure building, their pace quickened, each sensing the other was close. Their breathy cries of pleasure increased in volume and frequency, and it wasn't long before they reached their climax.

"Ah-!" Harry cried out. Draco clenched his rear just as the brunet came inside of him. The feeling of Harry's hot seed causing him to finish shortly after, riding out the throes of pleasure they both were experiencing.

Exhausted, Draco lifted himself with much effort off the Gryffindor underneath him. His held his hand out to the spent boy and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's get cleaned up," the blond commanded Harry. Hand in hand, the boys made their way over to the still running shower, collecting Draco's scattered toiletries along the way, to clean the sex off of their bodies.

"Ah, Draco..." Harry started, but trailed off, unable to think of what he wanted to say.

"You really shouldn't start saying something if you're not going to finish. That's the third time tonight, you half-wit."

"Well... I just always thought you hated me. I really regretted this whole time that we'd ended up as enemies instead of friends. I never really had anything against you, you know. I'm actually really happy that maybe it'll be possible for us to become friends now. Or..." Harry pressed a quick kiss to Draco's lips. "Maybe we could be more... than friends." Harry blushed at his own boldness.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. That was certainly something he'd never expected to hear from Harry.

"Shut up, Potter. Like hell this is going to become a thing. You owe me so much, you little shit." But contrary to his words, a light blush brushed over his cheeks and he felt his heart twinge. Maybe he liked Harry Potter more than he'd originally thought.


	2. Extra!

**A/N This is what I originally wrote to my friend, word for word, because I was having a lot of fun writing the shittiest thing I could possibly write. It's still not really rape, but I'm not a huge fan on non-con in the first place and it was really weird to try writing it. So... this happened. Enjoy!**

Harry stepped towards the flustered blond, desperate for him not to flee, only to slip on the fallen bar of soap. Flailing out to grab something to catch his balance, the boy latched onto Draco's dripping arm. The two boys tumbled in a mess of limbs onto the floor. A horrified expression covered their faces as they realized the position in which they had landed.

Harry's rock hard erection had found it's way into Draco's unprepared rear. They stayed motionless, too awkward to do or say anything. Draco finally had enough of the unwelcome object violating him and started to stand. Harry grabbed his hips before he could complete straightening his legs. Draco shot him a really dirty look.

"That feels really fucking great, like hell I'm going to let you leave," Harry stated unabashedly.

Draco wasn't having any of it, so Harry had to bargain with him that they would switch positions afterwards. Draco conceded. They proceeded to passionately do the do all night without restraint. They did it first on the floor, and then in the shower. Harry even took Draco to his favourite spot on the roof and they ravaged each other there too.

They had sex all over the goddamned school and all the students spent the next morning complaining about the unpleasant musky scent of the air. Draco and Harry were never found out, and they continued to do the do every chance they got. The end.


End file.
